


神罚

by wsmd



Category: UNINE (Band), 青春有你
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:13:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21692041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsmd/pseuds/wsmd
Summary: 3月#三春三月忆三巴#联文
Relationships: Huang Jiaxin | Jia Yi/Li Wen Han
Kudos: 2





	神罚

李汶翰回到阔别已久的舞台时，第一感觉居然是陌生。

那种从四肢百骸蔓延开来的疼痛感，没有让他恐慌，反倒让他觉得痛快。他赌上了所有的勇气孤注一掷，唯一的筹码被明码标价放在众人视野下冷漠地打量评估，他退无可退。

太久了，久到他快要忘了，他原本就是该在舞台上叱咤风云的王者。

灯光打在他身上的时候，他在心里长舒一口气，他想，我回来了。

这是属于我的舞台。

他的头顶时常悬挂着一把刀，初评级的B是红色的，鲜血淋漓地加剧了抓着刀的绳索的腐坏速度，压力几乎能实体化，伤口舔血，血液令他兴奋，屈辱使他更清醒。

所有人的眼睛都在盯着他，弟弟们的担心和追逐，其他训练生的虎视眈眈，PD和导师的期待和器重，还有他的自尊。这些全都不允许他有一丁点差错和丝毫的放松。

想要做到最好，就必须时刻保持警惕。

就好像习惯了冲在前面挑起重任，不管是揽下麻烦或收割爱意，他也习惯下意识遮盖住自己所有的疲惫和不耐烦，用他心底那支看不见的遮瑕笔，每一笔都轻轻抹去一点灰色的记忆。

他不是年纪最大的，看起来也显小，但是他的身份和阅历摆在那里，足以让许多比他小甚至比他大的训练生真心或假意地喊上一句“汶翰哥”。

就算把他扔进一堆活力的十八九岁的男孩里也没有什么违和感，他最会掌握心思、调度气氛，他知道自己哪个角度最好看，知道自己该说什么该做什么，知道如何在镜头前展示最好的自己，那是他四年用代价积攒下来的资本。

也只有他自己知道，他比任何人衰老得都要快。

他需要一具年轻的身体来填补他残缺的心。

然后嘉羿出现了。

也不是非他不可，李汶翰思考过这个问题，比嘉羿年轻的有很多——说句混账话，甚至胡春杨胡文煊也比他小。但是李汶翰却鬼迷心窍，他见到嘉羿的第一眼似乎就以为自己在劫难逃了，他做了许多徒劳无功的心理建设和再三拉扯的犹豫，但最后他还是用卑劣的手段去勾引年轻纯粹的灵魂了。

他轻而易举地就得手了。嘉羿哪里能抵挡得住他的诱惑，应该说，没有任何人能拒绝他的邀约。

他们的第一次就在宿舍狭窄的床上，二十岁的大男孩不得章法，只懂得横冲直撞。李汶翰爱的就是他这种血性，那种不顾一切的孤勇，带一点愚钝的莽撞，好像世界能被按下暂停键，然后在床上消磨掉一整个世纪的时间。

嘉羿舍不得他疼，也想自己爽，李汶翰扮演善解人意的大哥哥形象，抱住嘉羿的后背温声纵容他的欲望。

大部分时候李汶翰都是从容的，克制的，脆弱的，像所有情爱小说里该有的那样把握好分寸，然后在天亮前及时抽身。

但也有一次很过火，那次李汶翰被抓去拍物料，和某位训练生接触过于亲密，当下李汶翰已经意识到了不对劲，但是冰冷的镜头明晃晃地对着他，尽职尽责地捕捉着他细微的动作和微妙的表情，他也不好抗拒得很明显。

不知道嘉羿是怎么知道这件事的，一起吃晚饭的时候都没说几句话，李汶翰随便想想就知道他在吃醋，心想果然还是小孩子，在意的总是这些无伤大雅的小事。

更值得烦恼的事嘉羿却好像看不见。

也好，总有人要去对抗更多的事的，那些看不见的地方流动着的流言蜚语和居心叵测。少一个人烦恼，那就是少一份烦恼。

晚上上了床嘉羿一言不发，身下的动作却比任何一次都要猛烈，李汶翰感觉自己可能马上要被撕裂，但他的身体却变得更加敏感，穴口色情地去迎合嘉羿的阴茎，他沉默着叹气，好多事情就像做爱一样无法预料。

那时李汶翰知道是个男人都会有占有欲，哪怕情境下一切合情合理，但是嘉羿的醋意还是比谁都大。

可惜嘉羿不明白，他抓不住李汶翰的。

谁都抓不住李汶翰。

李汶翰想到第一次舞台时蔡依林对嘉羿的评价：“我的芭比娃娃好像变凶了。”他居然笑了，在嘉羿顶到他敏感点的时候，于是那声急促的惊呼没有制止住，吵醒了睡眠很浅的管栎。

管栎敲了敲床板，轻轻咳了一声，像是在警示。李汶翰知道管栎是个很聪明的人，管栎很早就知道了他和嘉羿之间的事，但管栎从来不道破，也许他也明白李汶翰不过是飞蛾扑火。

可谁又是飞蛾谁又是火呢。

李汶翰都懒得去花心思哄嘉羿，他只需要静静地看着嘉羿，然后小小地撒一下娇，嘉羿就会马上原形毕露，又把他当成最疼爱的人来宠。

所以他一点也不意外嘉羿在他轻轻柔柔地喊“嘉新，别生气了”的下一秒就恢复那张天真无邪的笑颜然后来吻他的嘴角。

看吧，就是这么简单。

因为有恃无恐，所以才变本加厉地去恃宠而骄。

只有他们两个人的时候，李汶翰会躺在嘉羿的腿上，抬眼问嘉羿，你有没有想过，如果你没出道怎么办？

他又说，如果我没出道怎么办。

往往嘉羿会笑得露出一口大白牙，你怎么会不出道。你最厉害啦。

然后轻易地把这个略显不恰当的玩笑掀过去。

这当然不是玩笑，李汶翰从来不会在正经问题上开玩笑，所以说他和嘉羿还是差了一点可有可无的默契。

他怎么可能不出道，他一定会出道，而且他一定会和嘉羿一起出道。

李汶翰心知肚明，这是一场从开始就看得到结尾的比赛，规则残酷到透明化，资本和权势占主导地位，就算这样也依旧有人趋之若鹜。

有人追赶星星，自然就有人要掉入深渊。有人会发散光源与温暖，所以有人要暗淡。

他几乎从来不让别人看到他收敛起来的黑暗面，那些嫉妒、不甘、偏激、顽固，尤其是在嘉羿面前，他近乎完美。他在这种事上耍小心机，不过是想嘉羿能多陪他一会。

不过事情都是会有败露的那天，管栎看得出来的事，也会有其他人看得出来。

乐华的两个弟弟看起来一个懵懂一个直爽，其实比谁都要心思敏锐，胡春杨偷偷把他拉出去问他“哥，你跟嘉羿在一起了？”的时候，李汶翰没有一点惊讶，他甚至还有一种该来的总算来了的释怀感。

李汶翰说，哪的事，没有。

想了想又说，算是吧。

可是公司不让谈恋爱，胡文煊忧心忡忡地劝他，而且哥，嘉羿没有你想象的那么天真。

但是李汶翰想，是他先去招惹嘉羿的，如果有什么恶果，那也是他罪有应得。

于是李汶翰露出一个还算轻松的笑容，安慰弟弟们不要担心他。

胡文煊还想说什么，嘉羿已经神不知鬼不觉地出现在身后，黏在李汶翰肩头，好奇地问，你们在说什么。

李汶翰说没什么，等下一起去全时吧。

嘉羿就不再问，开始规划去全时买什么。

他们去便利店的路上经常会看到来蹲守的站姐，冬天的廊坊很冷，粉丝拿着长枪短炮，身躯裹在厚重的冬装里，发着抖也要喊话。

她们喊李汶翰，喊嘉羿，喊李汶翰妈妈爱你，喊嘉羿我来看你了，仿佛喜欢与爱能借助凛冽的冬风吹到她们所心仪的训练生心底被采纳吸收。

李汶翰挥了挥手，又和嘉羿一起鞠躬，嘉羿藏在宽大羽绒服下的手偷偷牵住了他。李汶翰任由他抓着，在粉丝的镜头里和目光中，或许会捕捉到他们细密晦涩的隐秘情爱，然后拐过那个转角，在粉丝看不到的地方反握住了嘉羿温暖干燥的手。

嘉羿的手心宽厚，源源不断地传送着他的体温，李汶翰就在这短暂的接触中获取了一种奇异的安全感，他能很放心地把自己交给嘉羿，哪怕下一秒世界毁灭银河碎裂宇宙爆炸，这一刻他也在用尽全力去靠近这个人、相信这个人、依赖这个人。

大厂都道李汶翰善良，懂得体贴人，照顾到每一个训练生，仿佛他自己于这场残酷的厮杀置身事外。

他是善良，但不代表他没有野心，他有多渴望那个最耀眼的位置，就有多憎恨自己的患得患失。

从前他害怕的是实力配不上人气，后来他害怕的是被人说三道四和无形的压力，现在他害怕的是能否顺利继承那个C位。

在这场博弈中好像自始至终没有包含过名叫“嘉羿”的忧虑和恐惧。

你怎么就从来不害怕失去嘉羿呢？

你难道就不害怕有一天嘉羿不喜欢你？

李汶翰心里的这个声音从很久之前开始蠢蠢欲动，他想过，是不是他不在意嘉羿，所以嘉羿对他或浓或淡的喜欢都无足轻重。

嘉羿每天都要说，我爱你，汶翰。李汶翰，我爱你。

李汶翰从来不说爱，准确来说是他不说爱也不说不爱，他只是回以一个吻。

漫不经心的，温柔又脆弱的吻。

有的时候李汶翰觉得自己太薄情，说一句哪怕不是真心的“我爱你”让嘉羿开心也好，但这简简单单的三个字轻飘飘又很沉重。

说爱太容易了，容易到显得这个字特别廉价。

在繁忙的训练间隙，他偶尔会想起他的队友，想起王一博，想起金圣柱或者曹承衍，当然想的最多的还是周艺轩。

周艺轩，轩哥。

他的轩哥从前对他也是无限包容，可以说是到了没有必要的宠溺的地步，但是跟嘉羿的感觉完全不一样。周艺轩是水，宽阔、柔和，嘉羿是火，汹涌、炽热。

他从水中剥离，然后溶入到火中。

在他还没意识到什么在改变的时候，廊坊下雪了。

李汶翰约嘉羿一起出去看雪，他是南方人，很少见到雪。

听说今年杭州也下雪了，他却没有机会回去看一眼，看断桥残雪，看雷峰塔，看西湖畔。看一看爸爸妈妈身体怎么样，家里好不好。

他只能在廊坊大厂看一看北方的大雪，看一看身边那个欢乐玩雪的大男孩，看他拉着自己在雪地里闹，看他把雪扬到自己头上，笑着说你真好看。

还挺浪漫的，他想，原来现在他这么容易被感动。

下雪本来就是一件浪漫的事，如果有什么能媲美，那也一定是因为做那件事的人本身就是一种超脱的浪漫。

比如嘉羿。

是上帝给他的馈赠吗，用嘉羿来安抚他千疮百孔的身心，弥补他这些年来的破碎和极端。

他们上床的次数越来越少。更准确的说法是他们做爱的次数越来越少，上了同一张床，也只是玩着彼此的手指，说一些不痛不痒的甜言蜜语。

有的时候李汶翰很累，不想费尽心思去想情话，就去吻嘉羿，从眉毛吻到眼睛、鼻子，最后是下巴和喉结，就是不去亲吻那双唇。

没关系，反正嘉羿会主动来讨取唇舌。他们经常腻腻歪歪黏黏糊糊，像热恋期没什么头脑和忧愁的高中生情侣，连淮伟看了要夸张地叫一句“我晕！是虐狗的！”。

是了，连淮伟也知道了他们似乎是在谈恋爱。

毕竟在同一个宿舍，就算连淮伟可能反应稍微迟钝一点，也早晚会察觉到。管栎把他拉出宿舍，留给李汶翰和嘉羿独处的时间。

他们有很多话可以讲，又仿佛那些话都无关紧要，都能在做爱的时候心有灵犀地想透，于是他们纠缠着滚上床，在喘息和呻吟中消化那些欲言又止。

第二次公演他们都成熟了很多，李汶翰终于能安安静静地唱一首抒情歌。也许是天意，他们又走在了一起，相处的时间再次成倍增加，不知是幸运还是不幸。

服饰妆发弄好了他去玩嘉羿的头发，嘉羿哼着歌，李汶翰仔细听发现是《Monster》，还是跟陈涛学的那套“所有的gwi则”，李汶翰很凶地说，不许唱，这个是我们乐华的版权。

嘉羿抓着他的手笑着说好好好，不唱，然后凑过来很快地亲了一下他的脸，歪了歪头，语气很真挚地说，加油。

李汶翰吓了一跳，摄像机都开着，随时有可能被拍到。不过嘉羿向来很大胆，李汶翰也被他磨练出一些超乎寻常的镇定，只能摸摸自己的脸颊，给他一个很淡的微笑，说，你也加油。

到了正式演出的时候，李汶翰还是那副游刃有余的样子。他和舞台的契合度到达了一种高度融合的状态，仿佛他的根就在舞台上。

他把情歌唱得肝肠寸断，任谁听了都要心碎，但他投入的只是百分之十的感情，他像个天神一样袖手旁观，舞台下是为他呐喊的粉丝，唱到高潮处拿着手幅的女孩眼里泪光闪闪，很奇怪他都能看得清清楚楚。

他经常会非常残忍地做出假设，如果粉丝喜欢的不是他，而是她们想象中的他呢？

如果嘉羿喜欢的也只是想象中的李汶翰呢？

但是舞台一瞬间又变得非常模糊，他像被一只大手推出去很远，听不到伴奏，听不到尖叫和掌声，听不到队友在说什么唱什么，忽然卷起一阵很大的雾，雾的尽头是嘉羿在对他笑。

这个时候他已经知道自己在做梦了，但是他居然有点舍不得醒过来。

画面再变换，是熟悉的宿舍浴室，他和嘉羿抱在一起激烈地亲吻，嘉羿脱掉他的上衣，他去解嘉羿的皮带。花洒被打开，温热的水流和嘉羿的吻一起缓缓触碰着他的每一寸肌肤，他不知道流淌在他脸上的究竟是水还是泪，如果是泪，又是谁的泪。

然后是嘉羿和陈涛一起模仿他唱歌：“你说蓝色是你最爱的颜色……”陈涛的表情还是那么欠嗖嗖的，李汶翰真的很想打他，但是嘉羿笑得那么灿烂那么好看，让李汶翰一瞬间又不想去追究陈涛，只想留住嘉羿的笑。

最后是那句歌词。

我们约好了，要比我快乐。

李汶翰在凌晨醒来，紧密繁重的训练下他已经失去了时间概念，现在或许是三点半或许是五点，总之不会是两点，因为他两点半才回的宿舍。

两点半，总有练习室还在灯火通明，被看见没被看见的训练生在独自加练，祈祷着能再多留一轮，再奉献给他们所热爱的舞台最后一点血泪。

而李汶翰两点半回到宿舍的时候迎接他的是一片漆黑，管栎和连淮伟都不在，身后冷不丁冒出一个声音。

哥。

嘉羿面无表情，于是李汶翰也收回了他那个还没成型的笑。

这有点不太正常，嘉羿很少叫他哥，也很少露出这样有些冷淡的神色。李汶翰漫无边际地想，他总是叫我汶翰，李汶翰，或者翰翰。

嘉羿说，哥，我知道，你在利用我。

李汶翰眼皮一跳。

是，我是在利用你，那你现在是要离开我了吗？李汶翰在心里有点嘲讽地说。

他不明白嘉羿为什么不继续装傻，而是选择在这个时候坦白，时机不对，地点不对，似乎连双方的状态都不太对。

但是很多事仿佛都是这样，毫无预兆地就发生了。嘉羿当然不傻，他只是看起来傻乎乎的，这样活得比较轻松。他自然也是明白许多事的，比如赛制，比如某些“潜规则”，比如李汶翰对他的态度。

实际上李汶翰是个不折不扣的小偷，他从嘉羿那里偷了很多个吻，那些柔软温和、充满浓稠爱意的吻都是他偷来的，并且他没有打算归还。

这些吻从来都不应该属于他。

轻柔的亲吻，做爱时缠绵的吻，哪一个都不是他的。他只是暂时借走了这些可以为他疗伤的吻，从一个叫黄嘉新的人那里。

他确实在利用嘉羿，利用嘉羿的温暖、体贴，嘉羿丰沛充裕的爱。

嘉羿继续说，可是我心甘情愿被你利用。

爱意成了匕首，他被绑在嘉羿营造起来的温情氛围里，很多个瞬间都像此时此刻会忘记自己是谁。

他是李汶翰，UNIQ的主唱，乐华的大哥，主题曲的C位，但他也只是一个普普通通的人，他也需要爱，需要很多很多的爱。

太不公平了，虽然他不能保证嘉羿是不是在全心全意地爱着他，但是显而易见的是他对嘉羿的感情没有嘉羿对他的十分之一。

可又有什么是绝对的公平。

如果投入就能有收获，付出就能有回音，那他为什么又苦苦地等待了一年又一年，四年下来把晶莹通透的心打磨得生锈迟钝。

这是第四年，马上就要第五年了。

他甚至无理取闹地埋怨嘉羿。

嘉羿，你为什么要这么对我。

我不能放任自己这样被你的温柔麻痹，我习惯了寂寞，我不想把你也变得寂寞。

我也不想让你艰难地来融化我。

于是李汶翰明白，他不是不在意嘉羿，他是太在意嘉羿了，所以不愿意去想哪怕是假设中的失去，他绝对自信又绝对自卑，他有信心让嘉羿一辈子对他死心塌地，他又非常恐慌嘉羿对他只不过是召之即来挥之即去的新鲜感。

他决定开始喜欢嘉羿。

但是他不知道，自己喜欢的究竟是嘉羿，还是黄嘉新。

或许都不是，他喜欢的，只是一个用嘉羿做外壳，黄嘉新为内里，而自我认同为灵魂的躯壳。

可是在这一秒，这一次，就一次，他甘愿沉沦。就算被欺骗、以后被背叛，也都无所谓了，他想留住的，只是这片刻的欢愉。

这样就够了。

他毫无预兆地掉下一滴泪。

原来他的遮瑕笔已经用到了尽头。

从此以后，嘉羿就是他的遮瑕笔，为他抵挡那些他不想周旋的困苦磨难，为他化解那些他装模作样费力讨好的虚假柔情。

第二次排名公布，他依旧是最耀眼的那个位置，仿佛能指点江山、睥睨众生。

他站在最高最大的座位上，往下看却看不清楚那些训练生的脸，看不到他们究竟是悲伤还是快乐，平静还是愤怒，不甘还是解脱，麻木还是生动，于是他努力让自己的目光有焦点。

那个焦点就是嘉羿的后脑勺。

又有很多人离开，李汶翰不合时宜地想，他和嘉羿什么时候会分开呢。

就算一起出道了，但合约结束后他们又要用什么捆绑在一起？

他总是这样，消极地去想一些还没发生的事。

大家开始洋洋洒洒地道别，嘉羿过来先给他一个拥抱，很迅速但很用力。然后说了句“等我”，再去拥抱钛戈的队友。

胡春杨和胡文煊也过来拥抱他，说着道喜的话。他走下台，像一滴泪聚合进海洋一样汇入到一群拥抱流泪的训练生中。

嘉羿和队友要进行郑重的分别，管栎去找沈群丰有话说，连淮伟也在跟许多跟他关系好的训练生讲话，只有他能早早从这场盛大的分离中退场。李汶翰回到一个人的宿舍，脱下疲惫和痛楚，睡眠却也并不安稳。

他又做梦了。

梦里嘉羿对他笑，说汶翰等到十月份我们一起去杭州看桂花吧。

于是他也笑起来，他说，好。


End file.
